Innocent Fun
by Karrisa
Summary: Bella's finally convinced Edward to make love to her while she's still human. Just because she has to wait til they're married doesn't mean there aren't other things they could do...


**Innocent Fun**

_I'm a fan of soft touches and kisses, of days when we were young and that's all we expected and wanted. I love the slow progression of young relationships into deeper, more intimate territories. And of course all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me : )  
_

Edward was spending the night again tonight. I'd just recently agreed to marry him under the one condition that he makes love to me while I'm still human. I don't want to miss out on what I'm sure will be one of the greatest experiences of my life. It's a Friday night and instead of doing normal teenage stuff like going to the movies or hanging out at a restaurant, Edward and I are spending the night in. Charlie's already done for the night and the house is relatively quiet. I'm in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over me, massaging the knots from my shoulders.

I palm my breasts and watch the water slide over them. I'm so nervous and I'm not even sure why. I mean, Edward spends almost every night here, so why's tonight any different? I know he refuses to budge about the whole sex before marriage thing and I'm not the world's best seductress, so what was I expecting tonight? I wanted to make a move. We don't necessarily have to have sex but there are plenty of other things that I'm sure we could do.

I shut off the showerhead and emerge from the shower stall, grabbing my towel from the rack and toweling myself off. I dried most of the moisture from my hair and wiped my body down completely. I took a deep breath; here goes nothing.

When I got back to my room, Edward was sitting on my bed, playing lazily with the edge of my comforter. He looked up at me, a look passing over his features. I smiled at him, "Hey."

The look on his face, discomfort I'm assuming, quickly faded. He smiled softly back at me, "Hey, yourself."

I tried to keep my heart from beating too hard because I knew he'd hear it. I didn't want to look like I didn't know what I was doing, even if I didn't. I looked away from him while making casual conversation. "What are you up to? You look very bored."

His smile grew brighter, "No, I'm used to waiting on you while you handle your human necessities." I dropped the towel. He looked visibly flustered. He recovered quickly. I was pretending to be casual, as if it was no big deal for me to be naked in front of him. He continued to stare at me. "Yeah, it's… not a problem. Bella, what are you doing?"

I smiled as if I didn't understand what he meant. "What? We're getting married, right? So, who cares if you see me naked?"

"If this is an attempt to get me to change my mind…"

"Would you relax?" I walked over to him, bent over, and placed a kiss on his cold lips. "I'm not trying to trick you into anything." I walked away, to my dresser. I went through my underwear drawer and picked out this really sexy bra and panties set that I bought from Victoria's Secret with a gift card that Renee gave me. The bra was red and the boyshorts were black. I walked back to my bed and laid down the set, then straightened and put my arms up to pile my hair up on top of my head. "How was your day?"

His eyes drifted over the contours of my body, then away to stare out of the window. "It was great, seeing as how I spent it with you."

I smiled at that. I couldn't tell if he was shaken but I was hoping from his actions that he was. He looked back at me, staring into my eyes. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid looking at other parts of me. That was fine with me cause we had all night. "What are you thinking?" I asked him as I grabbed the boyshorts up and stepped into them, sliding them slowly and, what I hoped was seductively, up my thighs.

He continued staring into my eyes. "I was thinking about what we'll say to Charlie when we announce our engagement."

Ugh, why is he thinking about that? I was hoping he was lying. "Don't remind me. I could only imagine how angry he'll be." I picked up the bra and slid my arms in, one strap at a time. I could've easily attached it myself but I figured I'd let Edward do me the favor. I walked over to him and put my back to him, "Can you attach it please?"

He leaned forward and made short work of it, his cold fingers sending a chill down my back. I shivered slightly. He pulled back, "I'm sorry."

I smiled over my shoulder to him, "It's fine." I crawled onto the bed and sprawled out on top of my comforter. I looked up at Edward.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"What for? I'm just going to sleep." I pretended to be confused, "You don't mind, do you?"

He swallowed audibly, "It's fine."

"Good." I pulled him down onto the covers, keeping my arms wrapped around him. He didn't fight me off. He held me in his arms. I grabbed his hand and toyed with his fingers. He had such long fingers. They're innocent enough that I shouldn't be having inappropriate thoughts about them. Sadly, I couldn't help myself. I just kept thinking about those fingers caressing me and bringing me to new heights of pleasure that I'd never felt before. I started to blush. I took his index finger and used it to trace the top of the cup of my bra. "Do you like it?" I whispered to him.

His cool fingers stilled. He cleared his throat. "It's lovely."

"Renee got me a gift card to Victoria's Secret. I bought a bunch of stuff like this. I'd love to show you sometime if you'd like…"

"Bella…"

"I know, I know." I sighed, then turned in his arms to face him. "I love you," I whispered.

He stared back at me. "I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss me.

I met him halfway, overeager. We started off soft, with him trying to be careful and me trying not to be. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue inside his mouth to tangle with his. I sucked his tongue inside of my mouth, demonstrating to him what I'd like him to do to me with another part of his anatomy. He palmed the back of my head, holding on to me as our kiss got more and more intimate. I shivered a little bit, not out of feeling cold but out of sheer pleasure. Edward pulled away. "I'm sorry." He got up and yanked the comforter between us. I crawled under the covers; he stayed on top.

"Edward," I tried to keep the whining out of my voice, "Come under the covers with me." He looked reluctant. "_Please_?" I knew he couldn't resist when I begged.

He looked pained. "Bella… I can't…"

"_Please_? I'm not cold. I just want you to hold me with no barriers between us."

He struggled with the thought a little bit, then he gave in and came under the covers with me. I latched onto him quickly, picking up where we left off. He continued to kiss me. He tasted so good. I could kiss him forever and still never have enough of him. I plastered my body closer to his. He snaked his arm around me, holding me firmly against him. I felt his cold hands settle reluctantly on my skin. I pulled my lips gently away from his, kissing my way down his jaw to his neck. I clutched the hem of his shirt. "You don't have to keep this on," I breathed.

"Bella, you'll freeze…"

"No, I won't." I shook my head. "I'll manage. Trust me."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Even if you wouldn't, I don't think that's a good idea."

I laughed softly, breathlessly. "Why not? Edward, it's just a shirt. I'm not asking you to get naked. Although I could be persuaded to ask otherwise…"

He tossed the shirt and now I felt his arctic chest press up against my warm one. I bet he wished I was cold. Unfortunately for him, I felt just fine. My libido was in such a whirlwind that I doubt I'd even be cold in a blizzard. I let my fingers dance softly along his naked arm. I stared into his eyes, trying to get a feel of what he was feeling. He looked back into mines.

"Bella, I think you should go to sleep now," he whispered.

My fingers stopped their movements. "Why? I'm not tired." I placed a kiss on his cheek. I heard him moan softly. "Edward…"

"What?"

"I know you said that we have to wait until after we're married but…"

He pulled away from me, moving as fast as lightning to stand on the opposite side of the room. "I knew it. I'm tired of having this conversation with you, Bella. I'm _not_ changing my mind."

I leapt up and made my way over to him. "Edward, I'm not trying to get you to change your mind. I was just wondering about something else. Other things, actually."

He eyed me suspiciously, backing away from me to sit in a chair in the corner where his shirt had landed. "What other things exactly?"

I waited for him to settle comfortably in the chair, then moved quickly to straddle him, hoping to keep him from moving. He moaned when he felt me press up against _that_ part of him. It was all I could do to keep my breathing even. "Other things like… touching… and possibly tasting?" I whispered, hope dripping form every syllable I uttered.

He gripped my hips, his knuckles probably white with the effort. "I'm afraid to ask you to be more specific."

I blushed; he was doing this on purpose. "Edward, you know what I mean." I nuzzled his neck. I knew he loved it when I did. He let out a soft groan, confirming this. "I want you so bad and every time you hold me, it kills me that you don't do more than just kiss me. I think it would be fine if we did other things, too. Things that teenagers do."

He seemed to think about this for a while. I lifted my head up to look into his bright, gold eyes. I searched his face for a reaction. "Bella, you make this so hard for me," he whispered. "I'm not made of stone. You think I don't _want _to touch you? Or _taste_ you? I think about those things more than I should."

I grew curious. "Things like what?" I enquired softly in his ear, softly tracing his icy earlobe with the tip of my warm tongue. He shivered.

Edward adjusted me so that we were making eye contact again. "Things like how it'd feel to lose control with you. Touch you where you've never been touched, how you've never been touched. Run my hands and my tongue all over every inch of your body…" His fingers dug deeper into my hips. I clenched my thighs around him, imagining the picture he was painting in my head. He leaned closer to me, whispering, "I want to make you feel like no one's ever made you feel before. I want to bring you the type of pleasure that you can only dream of."

My breathing was shallow now and I was struggling to take in oxygen. I wanted him so bad, it hurt. I had an ache that I knew only he could cure. I moaned softly against his lips. "Edward, don't say things like that to me." I could feel a tempest brewing inside of me. " You know you have my heart and my soul and now I want to give you my body. Or as much of it as I can before we get married. Why can't you see how _crazy_ you drive me?"

"How do you think I feel?" He fingered the edge of my boyshorts, then the edge of my bra. "You're walking around scantily clad in lingerie, looking every bit the siren that you are. I can hardly contain myself. I'm using every ounce of self-control that I've built up this past century."

I brushed my lips softly across his. "Don't try so hard then. Just let go."

He jumped up from the chair. I kept my legs wrapped around him. He guided us to the bed, placing me on top of the covers and lowering himself on top of me. "I can't," he groaned, "Bella, you know I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you attracted to me?" I asked, insecurity lacing my question.

"How can you ask me that? Do you know how badly I lust for you?" He ground his groin against me. I gasped softly. "Do you feel that? That's all your doing." He captured my lips fiercely in another kiss. This kiss was more urgent than the first one and passionate like no other before it. My hips rose to meet his.

When he lifted his lips from mines to carry on kissing my neck and my shoulders, I gasped his name. I hated that I sounded so desperate for him. I grabbed his right hand and slid it down the side of my body until it was lying on my thigh. I left it there for a brief second, then I slid it over to my essence. His hand hesitated for a second, then started slowly stroking back and forth across me. He whispered against my skin, "Is this what you want?"

Oh, God. "I could settle for that." I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, praying the whole time that he wouldn't protest. He didn't. I undid the tiny hooks and tossed the crimson bra. He let his eyes take in my newly bared chest. This wasn't like before where he was pretending not to see me; we were closer now and he had no choice but to see me. He nuzzled my nipples with the barely-there fuzz on his chin. It felt so exquisite that I couldn't contain a moan. He made eye contact with me.

When he was sure I wasn't going to look away, he lowered his head and took my nipple in his mouth. My center twitched, his finger still stroking me there. I let my head fall back, enjoying the novel sensation of his cool tongue on my nipple. I twisted my fingers into his hair, holding him in place while he vigorously, yet softly, laved at my nipple with his tongue. He took turns, relishing each nipple with equal attention.

"Edward," I moaned, "Touch me." He listened to my plea and slid his hand inside of my black boyshorts. My hips bucked at the first contact with the tips of his fingertips. He kept them there, teasing, while still attached to my nipples, suckling and nibbling me into a frenzy. Every time I felt him softly biting my nipples, I panted softly. "Harder," I begged. He obliged me, gobbling at my nipples like a starving man. I never knew anything could feel _so _good. I could feel the slick heat between my thighs and knew that I must've been gushing like a waterfall by now. And my heartbeat was so erratic that I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

He finally gave in to my previous plea and sunk one finger gently inside of me. I gasped at the pressure. He pumped his finger in and out of me. My hips kept rising in beat to his fingers; I couldn't help myself. "Edward. Oh, God Edward," I whimpered. I still held his head to my breasts; I couldn't bear to let him up. His hand was pumping a little faster now.

His head pushed gently up against my hand. I let my hand fall from his hair. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me lecherously. He pulled away to whisper to me, "Do you like that?"

My hips bucked against his hand and I moaned, "Yes."

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes… Edward…"

"I love you, Bella. Tell me you love what I'm doing to you."

"Oh, Edward, I love what you're doing to me," my voice caught on the last word. I was so focused on his hand furiously stroking in and out of me so intimately.

He flicked his tongue across my lips. "Tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel this way."

"Edward, you're the… only one… who can make me feel this way." My breath was coming out in ragged whispers now. I could feel something pulled tight inside of me.

"Good." He bit me softly on my shoulder. I heard him inhale quietly, "God, do you know how _good _you smell when you're like this?" He moved his thumb so that it was now stroking my clitoris. My knees went weak and my back arched me forcefully towards him in ecstasy. He continued rubbing the pad of his thumb across my clit, all the while still stirring my insides with his nippy finger. "I want you to come apart for me, Bella. I want to hear you moan my name… over and over…"

My head lolled back and forth; it was such a turn on to hear him speak to me like this, especially with him touching me the way he was. I tried to close my thighs against his invasion; an involuntary action as I was not anticipating him stopping. He forced my legs apart with his other hand to keep them from closing. I felt the something inside of me about to break at his slight act of aggression. "Oh God, Edward, hold on to me…" I clutched at his shoulders.

He kissed me, hard and unapologetic, while he pumped his finger even harder. The dam inside of me finally broke completely. My thighs trembled and I could feel my sex convulsing around Edward's finger. He captured my animalistic response with his mouth.

He slowly lifted his head to look at me, slipping his fingers out of me gently. He assessed me to make sure that I was okay. I laid there, moaning and breathing hard. I couldn't form any coherent sentences so I didn't even try. Edward touched my face tenderly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He picked me up effortlessly and peeled back the covers, placing me underneath them. He climbed under them with me and held me securely up against him. My nipples pebbled up against his glacial chest.

When we were settled in, he finally spoke again. "Did I hurt you?"

I lifted my head, "What? No! No, that was… the most… pleasant experience of my existence."

He smiled reluctantly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to lie to spare my…"

"No, Edward." I would think it'd be obvious from my reaction to him. "You just made me feel… _really_ good." My eyes drifted closed while I fought to keep them open.

"That's what I was aiming for." He kissed me on the forehead again. "Go to sleep, love, you sound like you're spent."

I was. I mumbled my love for him in return, then dozed off to what I was sure would be explicit dreams starring Edward and I.

_I would love to hear some feedback : )_ _Anything: proofreading, thoughts. I'm open to whatever._


End file.
